maddiefandomcom-20200215-history
The Last of Silly Snails
Synopsis After her favorite show gets cancelled, Abbie Parkington creates a petition to force it to go back on air Plot Maddie is watching Gross Class 100, when Abbie changes the channel to Silly Snails. Maddie says "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The Last of Silly Snails Abbie is worried that it's 12:30 and tells Lily Parkington that Silly Snails is on. The show starts and Maddie says "Whenever she watches the show, she goes crazy. In fact, the whole world goes crazy" Abbie screams and tells Maddie, Lily and James Parkington that the Silly Snails are coming to the San Fransisco mall on Wendsday and at the San Fransisco pizza parlor on Friday. Her daydream follows her singing her own version of the theme song with the Silly Snails themselves. The next day Abbie chooses her clothes - a Red sweatshirt. Lily Parkington says "Honey they'll be lots of kids coming over to see her" Maddie Parkington comes into Abbie's room and says "They're not going to put you on TV" and Abbie says "Not they, them, the Silly Snails". Abbie and Lily Parkington leave to go to the San Fransisco Mall. Emma and Maddie say "She's gone, that means Gross Class 100!" Abbie and Lily arrive at the San Fransisco Mall and Abbie keeps talking about the Silly Snails. She sees kids crying while walking home with their parents "I'm sorry, the Silly Snails can't take everybody!". Abbie bumps into Lily and comes upon a sign saying Meet Silly Snails (Cancelled) at 12:30. She asks "What does that say?" and Lily replies "They'll be no more Silly Snails today I'm afraid, they've cancelled it!" and Abbie gasps Meanwhile at the Parkington household, Maddie and Emma are eating popcorn and watching Gross Class 100. Abbie arrives and says "The Silly Snails can't come. The party is over, it's my turn!" and a Snail says "Silly Snails!" Maddie and Emma say "Huh?". The Snail says "Today is a very special episode, and do you know why?" A Group of Children say "Because it's our last episode!" the Snail says "That's right kids! L-A-S-T Last. Let's sing it!" and they sing a song to the tune of Yankee Doodle L-A-S-T that spells Last! Emma and Maddie say "Yay!" and Abbie asks "What does that say?" Emma and Maddie reply "Silly Snails is history!" Abbie runs away and says "Moooooooom!" while Maddie and Emma sing "L-A-S-T that spells last no more Silly Snails". Meanwhile at night, Lily Parkington says "I'm sorry but that's what happens to all TV shows eventually, they get cancelled" and Abbie asks "You mean, it will never be on again?" and James Parkington replies "Think of all the other things you can do at 12:30. Like, you have a few VHS tapes" and Abbie says "Mom, Dad, you're going to punish Maddie, right?" and James says "Good night Abbie, think of all the other things you can do at 12:30." Then Abbie gets out of bed and gets out of her pajamas and turns on the television to search for Silly Snails. Abbie goes outside to the Backyard and bounces a basketball which turns into a shoe. Abbie says sadly "Sorry but we're supposed to have fun" and her bicycle says "Yeah, but without Silly Snails" and a flower says "There's only Gross Class 100" and everyone says "Blah!" the Next day Maddie watches Horrid Henyr, while Abbie is bored. Her imaginary friend Ada appears and says ":Hey Abbie come outside and play!" and Abbie says "No!" Ada, dressed in a Silly Snail costume, says "Oh Abbie, oh Abbie come outside and play right right right away." and Abbie says "I said no Ada" and she disappears. Meanwhile outside, Abbie says "Sign up petition to bring back Silly Snails, only 5 cents. Maddie says "You can't have a petition to bring back a baby show" and Abbie says "Yes you can" At Shakespeare School, One of Abbie's classmates named Emily says "Why do we have to do this?" and Abbie answers "To make a petition, it's time to finger-paint!" and the rest of her classmates say "Yay!". At home, Maddie signs the petition with fingerpaint even though she doesn't like Silly Snails. In a daydream, Maddie says "Special delivery for Silly Snails" the Silly Snails and a group of children are in prison, and the female Snail says "Kids, do you know what this is?" and the Kids ask "What?" The Snails sing a song to the kids to help them know, sung by the tune of Auloette. Petition It's called a Petiton Petition P-E-T-I-T-O-N (the Kids and Snails get out of prison) Now we can get out of here Abbie Parkington you bought us cheer P-E-T Something Something Something I-T Something Something Something O-N Something Something Something Oh! Meanwhile, a letter arrives to the Parkington household and Abbie says "Read it!" Lily reads the letter, saying "Dear Abigail Parkington, thank you for starting a petition to save Silly Snails." Maddie comforts Abbie, saying "I'm sorry the show in cancelled, but you can let your big sister watch Gross Class 100 because it's still on the air" Lily continues the letter "We'd like to thank you by letting you and your family visit Quintel-Marston Studios, home of the Silly Snails Show" and Abbie says "Hooray, It worked!" and Maddie says "It didn't work, the show is still cancelled" At the Quintel-Marston Studios, Abbie asks "Is this Silly Snail Valley?" and James says "No, but this is the studio where Silly Snails was filmed." Jeff Perkins, creator of Silly Snails, says "Here is a Silly Snails plush and some books." Abbie starts throwing a temper tantrum "MADDIE IS MEAN, SHE TOLD ME THAT THE SHOW WAS DONE!!!", and starts going around the studio doors "Silly Snails, where are you?" repeatedly, and then she finds a door saying "Silly Snails" she reads "S-I-L-L-Y S-N-A-I-L-S. She goes inside the room where someone changes the sign from Silly Snails to Lynne Marshall. Abbie says "Hi Lynne Marshall" and Lynne Marshall says "Hi Petition Girl." "So," Abbie adds "Why did your show get cancelled?" and Marshall adds "Because I wanted change" and Abbie says "Goodbye" Lily, astonished, says "Abbie, you don't go out like that", and Abbie says "But... But... But..." Jeff Perkins says "C'mon". Lynne Marshall says "Goodbye" in a Silly Snail voice" Abbie gasps in excitement, and then Marshall says "Goodbye" in a regular voice. She soon sings "She's Silly and She's Billy she's Abbie Parkington" and Abbie laughs and says "Oh Silly Snails!" Back at the house Maddie is getting ready to watch TV, complete with a bowl of popcorn, when Abbie says "I'll join the Silly Snails again sometime" and Maddie says "Gross Class 100 here I come". A man on the TV says "Gross Class 100 has been cancelled, so that we can bring you the original classic episodes of every child's favorite TV show, Silly Snails" Maddie falls off the couch and the popcorn falls, saying "NOOOOOO!!!" Kids Segment: Phoenix Linn Wright and Garrison Raine take a tour of the NBeebies office Trivia Cutrutal References * Silly Snails is a parody of Happy Hippos (Horrid Henry). * This episode is similar to Arthur's The Last of Mary Moo Cow/Bitzi's Beau. Episode Connections * Similar to The Last of Wee Wiggle/Bitzi's Beau, as well as Wee Wiggle cancelled again/Bugged Category:Episodes